


Come On With the Rain

by janne_d



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janne_d/pseuds/janne_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag (kind of) to 'From Out of the Rain' with Jack and Ianto out on a rainy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On With the Rain

Jack knew Ianto didn't like the rain.

Not a big surprise really; who British did? It was cold, and damp and miserable and far too common an occurrence.

But Ianto _had_ liked it. He used to tease Tosh and Owen about being soft Southerners when they complained, he'd only used an umbrella in dire circumstances and Jack had once caught him splashing through puddles in Wellingtons, as gleeful as a child.

That was before the Night Travellers. Now Ianto trudged alongside Jack in the downpour, shoulders hunched defensively against the drops and an unhappy expression on his face and maybe it was a silly thing for Jack to regret against everything else they'd lost, but he did anyway.

They turned into an empty street, pavements washed slickly clean and deep pools in the gutters reflecting back the streetlights and Jack got the idea, a stupid wonderful idea that might not even work but he twisted and grabbed onto Ianto and went with the impulse.

"Jack, what?" Ianto spluttered, and he was holding back but Jack just swept him more firmly into the right position and continued to waltz him down the centre of the road. After a minute Ianto started to follow properly, like he always followed Jack, and of course Ianto was right on the beat and light on his feet and Jack grinned and sped up.

It was working, he thought it was working because Ianto's posture had relaxed and he was looking up into Jack's face with his familiar incredulous fondness at Jack's antics. Jack kissed him quickly and dipped him immediately afterwards and Ianto yelped and came up grinning.

They sloshed through a deep puddle at full speed, the water splashing up around their legs and Ianto started to laugh and then to sing. It was in Welsh, but Jack recognised the tune, and he watched the droplets of rain catch and shine in Ianto's eyelashes and slide down to his still-smiling mouth and Jack smiled back and hummed along and spun them just to make Ianto laugh in the middle of a line.

They were dancing in the rain, and it was glorious.


End file.
